


Solace

by Hyperballad



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Frodo's reward, M/M, a love that could never be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sauron's defeat, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee are rescued and taken to Minas Tirith in Gondor to reunite with all of their friends and comrades. Frodo is still recovering from his wounds and afflictions but even then, he knew that he will never completely heal. He was lying alone in bed one night deep in thought. Then growing restless, he walked about the halls of the castle in his quiet anguish. In an unexpected turn of events, Frodo met his fellow night walker, Aragorn and the king offered one tender consolation that became their secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKiera/gifts).



> This is dedicated to LadyKiera. Sorry took a while, I'm working on a lot of fics ;) I did some radical changes and of course, since this is a fanfiction, I made stuff up as I go along especially the one about Valinor. It's a bit on the 'angsty hobbit' side but I hope you still enjoy it!

They had all retired for the night after a feast of victory in the grand hall of the King's castle within Minas Tirith and they had already ended their celebration late. The feasting only came about after Frodo Baggins awoke from his long slumber and come the morrow, Lord Aragorn will be crowned king. Wine flowed, and songs of praise for the heroes and kings of Gondor were sung by all, with much of the dancing led on by the Hobbits of the Shire, Pippin and Merry. It was unfortunate that Frodo himself could not join them in their merry-making, for he was still in a state of convalescence.

The Lord of Rivendell, Elrond had done what he could for the poor hobbit using the secrets of elvish healing but both he and the halfling knew, that his health will never be fully restored. In the hushed moments of Frodo's solitude in his room, Lord Elrond visited him and both of them came to an understanding over Frodo's condition. The young hobbit only asked that he not tell anyone of this matter. Elrond offered to take up Frodo's situation to the Elvish Council and perhaps, provide the only balm that would ease his suffering...for Frodo to reside in Valinor. Frodo was appalled at first that such a solution would be considered for him, for this would mean that he would be parted from his dear friends and his beloved Shire. Elrond advised him to think this through and if he had accepted these terms, he may settle his affairs; in two years time, they will bring him forth to the Grey Havens.

Elrond's offer was indeed generous, and would spell another adventure for him but he failed to feel any recompense in this knowledge. He has had enough of such things and his weary soul could no longer endure them, nor tolerate any ventures put forth. He was wounded deep, and he was not just talking about the partially healed stab wound dealt upon him by the Witch-king of Angmar. His body bore the scars of his harrowing experience, but there are deeper hurts upon his being that will never be mended. The quest had not only taken it's toll on his body, but also upon his mind and his spirit, for even now, he can only show his friends that all is well but in truth, he was enduring this ailment with his crumbling will.

He pretended to be asleep when his friends from the Shire entered the room to see the state of his condition. Pippin and Merry did not go about their rambunctious ways as he rested and it was an immense relief to Frodo. Sam went to him and pulled up the bed covers higher, patting Frodo's back gently.

"You just sleep on, Mister Frodo, 'til you're better. We have a big day ahead of us!"Sam whispered sibilantly. Pippin was trying to look down on Frodo's face intently to see if he really was sleeping and Merry grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away.

When they left, he heaved out a great sigh and pressed his head into the pillow. When he lifted his head, he stared blankly at nothing, his thoughts circling about his discussion with Elrond. Without meaning to, tears suddenly flowed from his wide blue eyes and he sobbed. He could not help it. He was grieving for the things that have passed and the things still to come, when his miserable affliction comes to light and he would be wrenched free from the things he had so loved. He went on this arduous quest for the Shire and for the hard-earned peace upon Middle Earth and this was his reward?

_It is not fair but what am I to do about it?_

Frodo wept by himself, his sobs growing louder and causing a great aching in his chest. His pillow grew wet with his tears. He cried for a long time. Then, becoming vexed with his own pathetic sniveling, he got up from the bed and went to the balcony to draw in some fresh air. He stared down at the shining citadel, feeling bleak and small, a complete outsider, for he will always be a folk of the Shire. He only took on this tremendous quest for the sake of the Hobbits. He wished once more that he had never set eyes on that ring Bilbo had bequeathed him. He felt ill no matter how much repose or quiescence he imposed upon himself because the hurting in his heart will not go away. He decided to walk upon the halls outside, to try and perhaps find any means to draw his mind away from his troubles. He was still wearing his bedclothes and then he put on a night robe to keep the chill away.

Frodo can see the signs of damage upon the castle itself after the previous battles. There was still much to repair but the devastation appears to enhance the stateliness of the vast and shining halls rather than dull its beauty. The walls seem to glow with jewels and a cool white light emanated from the structure of the stones themselves. Frodo marveled at them as he walked about. All was silent. There were no guards standing sentry even as he walked from one hall to another. The corn-blue darkness of the night sky was visible to him from the pillared windows, scattered over with jewel-like stars. Frodo found himself admiring these as well. These very stars were the only company he had when it was him and Samwise out in the wilderness of Middle Earth, accompanied by Gollum. He had seen so much and knew so much that his head swam with the memories of his adventures.

 _One day, I may put everything upon a memoir, similar to how Uncle Bilbo had chronicled his own travels-_ Frodo thought wistfully and then he was startled to find someone when he rounded another corner. It was Aragorn, sitting upon a low bench before the pillar windows, looking up at the same skies that Frodo had been viewing. Like Frodo, sleep was not able to find him and so he walked about the halls, then finally stopped to sit on the bench. Aragorn saw him and he immediately voiced out his concern, standing up to greet him.

"Frodo, why are you not resting? The hour grows late and there will be a great event tomorrow. You would be sorely missed if your illness prevents you from celebrating with us once more-"

"Thank you, Master Aragorn. Your concern is much appreciated but I have slept for quite some time and I feel no exhaustion at the moment-"

Aragorn had been polishing his sword using a small flask of sword oil he had with him. His sword must be clean and gleaming, as befitting the situation. It will be his coronation tomorrow and regardless of the tiresome affair of formality, it is a respect thus to the people of Gondor and to the memory of those who have fallen in battle that he attends it with the dignity and majesty of one of noble birth. He felt pity for this poor hobbit, whose small and frail form was rendered even more fragile by the paleness of his skin and his haunted eyes. Ever since Frodo had returned, he had become somber and taciturn. He could rightly understand that after such a terrible undertaking, he would be rendered so. He almost wanted to reach out and touch the fair cheek of the young Hobbit.

Was it wrong of him to admire Frodo's solemn beauty? He is quite fair, different from the other Hobbits. He is taller; he has a cleft on his chin, thick curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. His eyes had lost some of its light though, now that he looked at the other closely. He reached out and gently touched Frodo's shoulder.

"Little one, you may deny it but I can see you are deeply troubled. If it will bring you a measure of comfort, would you be willing to share your burden with me?"

Frodo suddenly looked surprised that Aragorn immediately perceived his state. He shook his head weakly and then he looked away from him. Aragorn's demeanor was different from when they first met. He had been rough and dismissive back then when they were in the midst of the war for Middle Earth, but now he was gentle and sublime. Aragorn had been groomed yesterday and so his long brown hair was washed and cut, the locks softly grazing his shoulders; his beard was trimmed and he wore clean and shining clothes. He looked like a king now, before the crown even touched his head. Frodo had long admired Aragorn's bravery and his strength and he had hoped he could follow such a path but they are both on the opposite ends of existence and what little courage he once had, it had been spent from him in his ordeal. He shyly hid his left hand, because he thought his pointing finger looked crude and unseemly after Gollum had bitten off half of it.

Aragorn noted his embarrassment and reached for his hand with affection, holding it in his own rough and calloused hands. He looked down at Frodo, his eyes kind.

"Think not on the appearance of your hand, Frodo. For your hands have helped forge this new path to peace and freedom upon Middle Earth. You should be proud of your battle scars; they are a proof of your dignity and your honor-"

"I fear you are wrong, Master Aragorn, for at the last minute, I hesitated back in Mount Doom. In my hesitation, this peace you so speak of would have surely become forfeit. If...if  Gollum not fallen to his death in Sammath Naur-"Frodo was not able to continue.

"From Master Gamgee's recounting of the events, you did lose your senses and fought Gollum for the One Ring but had you not done that, he would not have slipped into the molten center of the mountain and we would have had a different turn of events-"

"Then you mean to say, it was the machinations of fate that drove me to this path?"

"Yes, Frodo. And since you are fate's axis, where all events were centered upon, we would have lost the war, so I thank you-"

Frodo chuckled softly. He felt a warmth inside of himself that Aragorn would consider him so important. Not thinking much on what he was doing, he suddenly squeezed his hands together in his joy, causing a fresh flow of blood to dampen the tip of his bandaged finger.

"Oh!"Frodo cried out is surprise, his eyes going wide. Aragorn's face darkened with concern once more. He reached for Frodo's hand.

"Let me see your hand Frodo. does it hurt?" Aragorn asked worriedly, his forehead creasing. Frodo shook his head quickly and tried to pull his hand back but Aragorn will not release him from his gentle grip. For some reason, Aragorn holding him like this made him feel flustered. He was blushing to the roots of his hair.

"Come,"Aragorn suddenly led him off to come with him, taking him by his other hand.

Frodo relented and quietly let himself be led and Aragorn actually took him into his bed chambers, guiding him to sit down on his large bed. When Frodo looked around, he noticed how simple Aragorn's bedding appeared, he would dare to say his own room was regal in comparison. Aragorn left him to gather his own healing implements from a wooden box and then he brought it to Frodo. Aragorn himself was familiar with Elvish Medicine and he expertly changed the bandage on Frodo's finger and had given him medicine for the wound.

"There, I hope that would help make you feel better-"

Frodo murmured his thanks and sat there in awkward silence. Aragorn kept looking down at him strangely, as if searching his face for something.

"Frodo, will you not tell me your troubles? What ails you and what can I do to ease your suffering?"Aragorn asked him quietly.

Why was Aragorn so concerned like this? Because of the way he was looking at him and the aching inside of his heart, a tear slowly slid down Frodo's cheek. He could not prevent these painful emotions from rising in his heart. He let out a short sob and he was startled when Aragorn drew him close and hugged him.

"I see. I see-"Aragorn said soothingly and just let him cry.

Frodo pulled away and looked up at Aragorn in anguish.

"Do you really see what has happened to me, Aragorn? Do you see what the consequences of your wars, your human ways have done to me? If not for the Shire, I would not have thrown myself into this entire sordid affair! I would not have to suffer like this! I am going to die! My body is slowly breaking down and only by going to Valinor will I continue to survive!"He shouted up at the would-be king.

Frodo realized what he had done, his eyes widening and he put a trembling hand to his mouth, the tears continuing to fall from his eyes. Aragorn did not say anything. He just gently regarded the Hobbit, urging him to continue.

"When my friends and I go home to the Shire...when all of this is past me, I will only have but a short time to be in Hobbiton. Elrond advised me to settle my affairs and then to bid my farewell to all that I hold dear. No more shall I see the Four Farthings of the Shire or even set foot upon Bag End. No longer shall I see the glittering clean streams or the rolling green hills of my home land-"Frodo said in a lifeless, defeated voice.

He appeared to sag down onto the bed, a feeling of lifelessness going through him."Has Sam told you of what we endured while we were in the wilderness? We had talked of the Shire, as if we will never see it again. For a moment, I almost forgot the Shire, of what it was like. I forgot about peace and joy and laughter. I almost forgot hope. If not for Sam, I would have completely lost myself to the One Ring-"

Frodo swallowed thickly, wiping at his face."That ring left a disease in me...in my mind and soul. I cannot be healed by any medicine anymore, no matter how powerful or magical. I will die if I remain here. So, to Valinor I must go...to prevent my extinction but the price I have to pay is that I shall never see the Shire or my dear friends again-"

"Frodo!"Aragorn said in a pained voice and reached for him once more, holding him in his embrace. The Hobbit finally let his tears overcome him and he cried in Aragorn's arms, holding onto his shoulders with his eyes shut tight. Frodo continued to murmur all that he must suffer because of his condition.

"When I return to the Shire, I cannot live as I had once lived, Aragorn. I am not a Hobbit of my kind anymore. I am a distant creature, without a future in Middle Earth. I am a wraith of suffering, walking among my fellows but tasting not the simple pleasures of life. I am denied even the chance to have a family nor can I seek comfort in a life-long companion, for I can never marry-"

"My poor little one!"Aragorn said sadly, cradling Frodo and running his hand soothingly down his back.

"I've dreamed of tender kisses...of the soft and warm comfort of loving hands holding me, touching my face. I've never known of such things and forever I will be denied knowledge of them; if I even dare to entertain such a thought, I will just bring misery to whomever I will bestow my affections upon-"

"Because you cannot take this person with you when you go-"

"Yes-"Frodo sighed softly and pressed his face against Aragorn's wide chest. He suddenly felt Aragorn smoothing the back of his head, his fingers running through the curly brown locks. Aragorn's body that was pressed up to him felt quite warm, rigid with muscles but still yielding and then Frodo was startled when Aragorn kissed the top of his head. He began to rain down more kisses on his head, touching his face and gently caressing his back.

"Aragorn, what are you doing?"

Aragorn pulled back and smiled down at him, then he reached out and cupped Frodo's chin.

"If there is one thing I can do for you Frodo, it is to give you the tenderness and affection you so crave. I may not be a hobbit. I am just a man but this is my gift to you, if you are willing to accept it-"

Frodo was speechless at first. The words coming from Aragorn's lips were unbelievable. A king offering him solace? And what Aragorn was doing was not typical of such men of his character. Perhaps he was so moved by Frodo's suffering that he was willing to offer even the forbidden. Aragorn did not wait for him to protest. He bent down and kissed the side of Frodo's blushing cheek tenderly.

"You are beautiful, Frodo-"Aragorn said in a throaty voice and drew him close in his embrace again and then his lips pressed up to Frodo's own lips, his tongue was gently prodding his lips apart. Aragorn kissed him for a long time and Frodo found that his body was willing and reacting to his entreaties. Frodo felt as if his head was spinning and he was growing light-headed. Aragorn pulled away from him and regarded him affectionately.

"No one has ever kissed you the way I have, Frodo. How do you find it?"

Frodo reached up and touched his lips, his eyes still closed because he was savoring that kiss. His face was flushed and he felt his body running hot as if with a fever.

"Sweet-"Frodo murmured and then Aragorn took him back in his arms and kissed him much  more urgently this time, guiding him to lie back on the bed and touching his cheek, pressing up against him carefully so as not to crush him. He looked so delicate and tender lying back on the sheets. Frodo hesitantly reached up and held Aragorn's face in his hands as they kept on kissing passionately. For a moment Frodo came to his senses and broke the torrid kissing. His skin felt like it was burning hot, his eyes growing heavy with desire.

"Forgive me, Master Aragorn!"

Aragorn chuckled softly and reached for his cheek."It is I who must seek your forgiveness, Frodo. I feel that I have taken advantage of you-"

Frodo smiled back gently and as he was about to get out of the bed Aragorn touched the back of his neck and pulled him back so they could continue kissing. Frodo struggled weakly, trying to pull away but he was losing any control he ever had.

"We shouldn't, Aragorn-"Frodo gasped when he broke the delicious kisses again. Both of them are in a state of semi-undress, for as they kissed their hands were restlessly undoing clasps and hooks, to touch the burning skin beneath.

"Just for this night, I am yours Master Frodo, do what you want with me-"Aragorn whispered and kissed his heavy eyelids. Letting out a moan, Frodo was the one that reached out and continued to undress Aragorn. They helped each other out of their clothes and now they are free to fondle and touch every burning part of each other's bodies. Frodo was getting so aroused; he was willing to do anything. He bent down and licked and kissed Aragorn's nipples, making the other groan in pleasure. Aragorn himself tentatively reached out and caressed Frodo's nipple with his heated fingers as they kissed again. Aragorn's hands explored his pale skin, caressing possessively at the young hobbit's behind and then he started to fondle his own sex, trying to release the building pleasure in himself and then he reached for Frodo's sex and was doing the same for him. Frodo let out a strangled cry. What Aragorn was doing to his manhood felt so good. He shut his eyes tight, his head turning restlessly about.

He has knowledge of the forbidden sexual congress between men, for he had seen it once when he was younger. He bit his lower lip and also reached for Aragorn's rigid sex, making the other cry out lustily.

"Ohh!"Aragorn moaned.

"Aragorn, you want to be inside me, don't you?"Frodo said quietly, his lashes dappled by gentle tears as he looked up at Aragorn as he lay on top of the pillows.

Aragorn's ardor was dampened all of the sudden and he pulled back from Frodo, shaking his head.

"No, my little one. I don't want to hurt you. I am here only for your pleasure and that is all I want you to feel from me-"He said in a strained voice. Frodo reached up and caressed his shoulders.

"I want you in me, so that I may feel that I have fulfilled this moment with you and I will remember it fondly once I am gone from Gondor-"

Aragorn hesitated."If you are sure, Frodo. I will give you that. I will do what I can so it will not hurt so badly-"

Frodo almost wanted to voice out that he will take even the hurt because it was an important part of this act that they are about to commit. For only out of the hurt will the pleasuring be meaningful. Frodo bit his lower lip and positioned himself on the bed, opening his legs wide. Aragorn considered a moment and then he got up from the bed and picked up the bottle of sword oil he had put away. He slathered them upon his fingers while Frodo looked on questioningly.

"We have to ease the entry first so that it would lessen the pain-"

Frodo nodded, his wide blue eyes curious as to how it would feel to have his backside entered like this. Aragorn started with his middle finger and forefinger together, sliding in slowly and Frodo started up in the bed in shock. He was quite sensitive down there. He turned his head away and bit down on his lower lip, shutting his eyes tight. Aragorn prodded and jabbed until he touched something in Frodo's backside that caused the other to moan out in pleasure. Aragorn had found that sensitive nerve in his behind and now Frodo was writhing in pleasure.

 _What is this feeling? It feels so good. Aragorn, please don't stop-_ Frodo thought recklessly in his lust.

Frodo was not able to stop the sensations that overtook him. His manhood stood to full mast and was bobbing up angrily against his belly as Aragorn worked to pleasure him. Then he felt the explosion of his own spilling seed, he felt it's hot spurt upon his belly and the muscles at his sex and his belly spasmed repeatedly. Frodo stiffened for a moment and collapsed back onto the pillows, drenched in sweat, as if he had exerted himself, he was gasping lightly as he tried to recover.

"Did that feel good to you, Frodo?"

"Yes Aragorn. How can something like this feel so good? I know it is sinful and yet I want more of it-"

"The miracle of the body, Frodo. It is inexplicable but there is still much to discover within it-"

Aragorn suddenly reached down and touched Frodo's quivering pink hole again, making the other's body jump up at the shock of it.

"Shall we continue?"Aragorn said in a throaty voice and entered Frodo with his hot fingers.

Deep in the night, Frodo was reduced to a shivering devastation; of moans and cries that sounded as if he was in pain, but it was really because he was drowning in the pleasure Aragorn gave him. When Aragorn was sure that Frodo was ready for him. He shuffled forward and positioned himself before Frodo and then he slid the head of his aching manhood into the other's yielding backside. Frodo let out a muffled cry as he turned his head to the pillow. There was some hurt but it was tolerable.

"Frodo, tell me if you want me to stop-"Aragorn moaned wetly against his cheek. His hips moved and circled against Frodo's behind slowly, not wanting to hurt this tender hobbit any further. In response, Frodo tightened his legs around Aragorn's waist and threw his hands over his head in abandon. Aragorn let out a strained grunt but he continued, their bodies rocking against each other deeply, allowing his manhood to be driven all the way in. Frodo could stand it no more. He moaned for Aragorn to quicken his movements and the other did. The young Hobbit's cries took on a stuttery quality as Aragorn ploughed him faster, deeper.

He clung to Aragorn tightly and he let out a strangled wail when he finally climaxed again. They were gasping and sweaty for their efforts but they held onto each other affectionately and this time, Aragorn kissed Frodo's lips with a gentle urgency. They coupled again after a few moments of respite and when their lust was finally sated, they held each other and lay there, relishing the few tender moments that remained to them, for the sun should not rise and find them still together in bed. It would not sit well with their comrades if they knew of this. Both of them knew the implication of the act.

"Thank you, Aragorn-"Frodo said softly, as he caressed the other's cheek, smoothing down the stray hairs from his beard. Frodo's eyes glimmered with feeling and affection for Aragorn. He was truly a kind and tender-hearted man. He knew that Aragorn's heart already belonged to Lady Arwen. He wished them well and he had hoped that they will be reunited again. Frodo knew Aragorn's happiness would be absolute if it was Arwen that he would wed but Frodo was informed that the Lady Arwen had departed for the undying lands in Valinor, perhaps he would even meet her there. Little did he know that Arwen did not accompany her kin but returned to her father, so that the prophesy of her marriage to Aragorn will be carried out and she will bear Aragorn's son.

For the nonce, both of them are in the dark, the coming event is still in Aragorn's future and in this moment, they could only draw comfort from each other's arms. Frodo gripped Aragorn's hand in his and the other looked up, perplexed by the intensity of Frodo's expression.

"What happens to me, Aragorn? When the darkness of despair comes upon me again?"

Aragorn gently reached up and traced his fingers over the fair hobbit's face."Dear one, you have said it yourself earlier. You will bear the memory of this moment with you when you leave me. If you do remember it, remember that I have given you my body tonight and that I have given you my love so you may take it with you. It will give you comfort that someone in Middle Earth loves you dearly and always will-"

Frodo felt tears well in his eyes and he sidled closer to Aragorn, hugging him tight. His heart was breaking and soaring at the same time, knowing that this moment will be a secret kept between them and it hurt his heart that this is a love that could never be fulfilled.

They parted with one more tender kiss and Frodo quietly slipped away and walked lightly upon the shining marble halls and went to his own room, a faint smile still on his face.

 


End file.
